


Was this in Gods plan

by mint404



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dream team smp
Genre: First Meetings, Hugs, I also thought it would be fun to write about lol, I just had the urge to write this as well, M/M, Male Friendship, My First Work in This Fandom, Nostalgia, Platonic Soulmates, Self-Indulgent, based on a song I listened to, i love dream and sapnaps friendship, im pretty sure im not in writers block anymore so pogs, just decided to write because I wanna meet my online friend so badly help, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint404/pseuds/mint404
Summary: Dream and Sapnap finally meet up :')Really just Dream being nostalgic/sad while waiting at the airport lmao.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Was this in Gods plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !
> 
> This is self indulgence. I was listening to “Pluto Projector” by Rex Orange County (really only the violin part) and Sweden by c418 (slowed down lmao) and this story just came to life lol. There's not much to this story or a thought out plot. It was just me listening to those songs and just thinking about meeting up and just being excited. So just a short and simple idea.  
> I know sounds confusing, but whatever here's DreamNap LMAO
> 
> // This is NOT ship fanfic. Just good old platonic love <3 //

9:06 pm

‘He should be off the plane by now, what the heck,’ Dream thought to himself. He looked around the airport out of boredom waiting for his long time friend, Sapnap. He couldn’t believe he was meeting him after nine years of friendship. 

Dream pulls out his phone, pulling up him and sapnaps texts messages before Sapnap left for his flight earlier this morning. He smiles at their text messages about their plans once Sapnap arrives in Florida. 

To think it all started because of a silly block game, too.

Dream started to think back to their earliest memories. The time when he blocked him on skype for the silliest thing, to the time they had smoothie making competitions, to the time he helped him with talking to girls, it all filled his head. He closed his eyes trying not to tear up at the thoughts. He raises his and takes deep breaths.  
'Was this in God's plan,' he wondered.  
They’ve been through so much and they haven't even met. He didn’t totally believe in God, but his friend Badboyhalos quote about God having a plan for him really hit him deep. He couldn’t help but be thankful to have met Sapnap. He has changed his life in so many ways, he couldn’t even express how in words. 

‘Where would I be without him,’ he said to himself. The thoughts of never meeting him made him shiver. What would the Dream Team be like? Would Sapnap be a youtuber as well. Would Sapnap be a League of Legends youtuber instead of a minecraft one. Dream chuckled at that thought.

The fact that they’ve kept in touch for so long amazes him. 

He sees a text message from sapnap

Sapnap: Hey we landed but people are taking forever to get off :/

Dream couldn’t help but chuckle.

Dream: that sucks XD  
Sapnap: i still can’t believe you use XD unironically dude  
Dream: i hate u  
Sapnap: never change :)  
Dream: aw  
Sapnap: omg once I get on my phone i can finally get out lol. well i gotta go lmao. ill see u out there bro

Dream smiled.

He stared at his phone for what seemed to be, forever thinking about God's plans again. God wasn’t real to him, but he still couldn’t help but thank him for being able to see him. 

“DREAM!” he shoots his head up. Sapnap was on the escalator waving at him.  
A huge smile forms on his face, wishing the escalator would go down faster. 

‘9 years,’ he thought. 

Sapnap reaches the last step and starts running over to Dream. 

Dream quickly put his phone away before being embraced in a tight hug from Sapnap. Dream rests his head on Sapnaps shoulder as they sway back and forth. They stay like that for a while, just in their own little world taking everything in. 

After a few minutes, Sapnap was the first to pull back. 

“Dude, we finally met up!” Sapnap says, enthusiastically. Dream puts his hands in the back of his head.  
“This doesn’t feel real,” Dream says.  
“Are you crying?” Sapnap asks, holding back a laugh.  
“No...well maybe. I’m an emotional dude, what can I say.” Dream says putting his hands up. They both laugh. “I’m really happy you’re here.”  
“Me too, now let's go, I'm tired as hell,” Sapnap says, putting an arm around Dream.

Dream grabs Sapnaps suitcase.

They walk out of the airport excited for the upcoming week ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed lmao. It's not the greatest, but I had fun writing this lol. I love Dream and Sapnaps friendship so much and so I just had to write this. I will write more just platonic stuff because it's pretty fun ! I love the friendships in the Dream Team + DTSMP. 
> 
> Thanks for reading again ! 
> 
> Don't be too harsh on me I'm aware of my lack of writing skill but I will get better :)
> 
> * Ignore this bottom text :) *  
> // Rachel, HEEEEYYYY I can’t wait to meet you bro ! Yeah this is somewhat about you, so uh, sorry not really lol. We should have met up when I was close to ur state but I got too nervous whoops lol. Anyways, bye. //


End file.
